bleaknetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Archie Fitzpatrick
|hometown = Estes Park, Colorado |occupation = Bike Mechanic |season = Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners |tribes = |place = TBA |challenges = TBA |votesagainst = TBA |days = TBA}} Archie Fitzpatrick is a contestant on Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners, as a member of the Triton (or Male Sinners) tribe. He is currently still competing for the million dollar prize. Profile Name: Archie Fitzpatrick Age: 22 Hometown: Estes Park, Colorado Current residence: Estes Park, Colorado Occupation: Bike Mechanic Tribe designation: Sinners Hobbies: Living the punk life, helping people fix their sh*tty bikes, nothing special. Pet peeves: Optimism, it's unrealistic and unnatural, stop it. Three words to describe you: Pessimistic, Party-animal, Judgemental. What's your personal claim to fame? Never been arrested at a rave, so many of my friends have been and I've been lucky enough to escape conviction every time! Who or what is your inspiration in life? Not sure, I look up to Marilyn Manson a lot. He's also one of my favourite artists. If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? My choker, it's my favourite clothing piece, My dog Baxter, and a live Marilyn Manson performance, but how likely is that even if we're speaking theoretically? Survivor contestant you're most like: Aubry Bracco, she's very smart and I also hope to use my brains in the game where I can, however, I also want to play an original game that is true to me. Although, I may end up just laying down and float to the end, I assume the Sinners tribe will be filled with big personalities trying, and ultimately failing, to take control of the tribe. What's your reason for being on Survivor: Honestly, to do something with my life lol. I haven't really done anything since I've left school and I've realised I can't live at home forever. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I have a lot of survival skills I learned when I used to be in the scouts, so I hope I can use that old knowledge and reapply it in the game of Survivor. Why are you a SINNER? I'm a goth, we tend to have that reputation because of our culture, and I have a motor mouth you wouldn't f*cking believe. I've evaded jail so many times, but that's all part of my lifestyle, and it's what makes me the goth you see before you. Saints vs. Sinners Voting History Trivia *Archie was the ninth revealed contestant for Saints vs. Sinners, being revealed on December 09 2017. Will Archie win Saints vs Sinners? Yes! He'll be under the radar on the Sinners tribe throughout the game which will allow him to seep into the cracks of alliances and vote with them to prove loyalty, while never being detected as a threat. No! In the beginning of the game there is little room to hide in a tribe of five, so if his tribe lose, he could become an easy target to eliminate for the simple reason of being an outsider to the majority alliance. Category:Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners Category:Castaways